Fairy Tail x One Piece: Crew of the undead
by Cha0sDragon
Summary: Enter the infamous Fairy Tail that happens to meet the Straw Hat crew under heated circumstances. However, that meeting will bring them forth to a great evil that threatens both the magic and pirate world. Straw Hat's will be after Dressrosa while Fairy Tail before they begin the 100 year quest.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail x One Piece: A hot meeting

It was a beautiful day in the Magnolia town, the people were doing their jobs peacefully and everything in general was peaceful, everything except the guild hall of fairy tail of course ''what did you say, ice pervert?'' asked an angry boy with pink hair and a white scarf around him ''I said that you screwed up our last mission by destroying that huge lacrima, you hot headed idiot!'' said a black haired boy annoyed, all while everyone else inside were not minding them due to such squabbles being a usual phenomenon ''they fight again huh? Nothing to do about it'' commented Mirajane smiling while washing some dishes. Suddenly, the door opened and both boys froze in fear ''just _what_ are you doing, you imbeciles?'' asked an angry girl of scarlet colored hair that was wearing an armor, making them hug from fear ''E-E-Erza!'' they shouted in unison just before she pummeled their heads ''you seem worked up for some reason'' commented Mirajane.

Erza then sat down ''I heard in a tavern that a pirate crew appeared two hours ago in a certain beach and people began missing'' she said skeptical ''pirates huh? Let's go kick some ass'' said Natsu fired up while his right fist was on fire ''of course, that's why I wanted you guys to come, Lucy and Wendy are waiting outside'' said Erza and they headed out and outside there were too girls, the one had blonde hair in a pigtail fashion and beside her was a shorter girl with blue hair ''hey Lucy and Wendy'' greeted them Gray ''hi Natsu and Gray-san, Erza-san explained us the situation and we volunteered to come'' said Wendy politely ''those pirates seem to have such a high bounty that I can pay three months' worth of rent'' said a fired up Lucy ''and since we will go by carriage, I will cast Troia on you Natsu-san'' ''thank you Wendy'' ''you are so helpless Natsu'' commented a blue cat '' I agree'' replied a white cat ''please stop it Happy and Carla'' pleaded Wendy and they all went to the carriage.

In the town, a tall blond man with a black suit and cigar in his mouth was walking along a shorter young man with a straw hat and another one with green head, closed left eye and three swords on his waist ''hey Sanji, when will it be time to eat? I'm starving here'' complained the straw hat boy to the blonde man ''shut up, not only we landed on an unknown place, but you just had to eat our remaining supplies Luffy!'' said an angry Sanji while pulling Luffy's cheek which stretched ''we will also need some sake, I just finished mine'' said the green haired man while looking at his empty gourd ''you just drink too much Zoro'' commented an orange haired woman ''shut up Nami'' replied an annoyed Zoro. As they were arguing though, they didn't notice the carriage that was coming towards them and the driver had to turn, ending up hitting on a wall ''are you alright?'' asked a concerned Luffy who rushed along with the others ''agh, I would be fine if there were people who are watching where they are walking!'' complained the driver as he got up and Natsu along with the others emerged from the carriage while trying to shake off their dizziness.

''Agh, what the hell was that?'' wondered Natsu while holding his head ''we are sorry, we were walking without looking at the street and things ended up like this'' apologized Luffy with a laid back attitude ''you…'' said an angry Natsu while tighting his fist ''stop it Natsu, accidents happen from time to time'' said Erza, with Natsu seeming to calm down. ''Anyway'' said Erza while focusing her attention on Luffy's group ''who are you people? You don't seem to be from around here'' asked Erza while looking at them ''no, we are-'' tried Sanji to explain but Luffy stepped up and interrupted him ''I am Luffy, the one who will become King of Pirates!'' he announced enthusiastically, however, Natsu's gang became alerted ''oi Erza, aren't they?'' asked Natsu and she nodded ''there must be no mistake, it has to be them'' she said. Then, Natsu's right fist got engulfed in fire and he punched Luffy who blocked it while his hands turned black ''found ya, pirates'' said Natsu while fired up.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail x One Piece Chapter 2: Unexpected battle

''Found ya, pirates'' said Natsu who was fired up ''Fairy Tail is at it again'' said the citizens while trying to leave the general area ''Natsu-san, I will go evacuate the people'' shouted Wendy, while taking Happy and Charle ''what's your problem?'' asked Luffy while repelling Natsu who ended up further away ''you are the ones we seek!'' shouted Erza who lunged towards Luffy, but Zoro intercepted her strike with one of his swords ''you deal with me'' he said and Erza jumped back, only for her and Zoro to engage again with their swords further away from the rest. Sanji then jumped high in order to kick Natsu, but his kick was blocked by a wall of ice that cracked slightly ''leave Natsu alone'' said Gray smiling and both engaged in close combat ''Star Dress: Taurus'' said Lucy as she donned an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that left her right leg entirely revealed while Lucy also had a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around her waist and her hair was in a bun ''also, Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee, Taurus'' ''moo'' a humanoid bull having an axe appeared beside Lucy.

Nami's eyes then were sparkling ''a key made of gold? It is so amazing!'' she said and Lucy's eyes got serious ''I will never let someone steal my friends, let's go Taurus'' ''alright Lucy-san, moo, what a magnificent opponent'' commented Taurus in a perverted tone ''I don't know what this thing is, but it gives me the creeps'' said Nami while hugging herself in uneasiness and disgust ''sorry about that'' apologized Lucy who understood how she was feeling, moments before she lunged forward to punch her. Nami then managed to jump fact and the ground where she was standing got destroyed ''what insane strength for a girl like you, _but_ '' she said and Lucy noticed thunderclouds in the vicinity she and Nami were fighting ''Thunder Breed Tempo'' she shouted, with lightning about to fall on Lucy who then caught Nami's hand with her whip and both were damaged by the lightning.

''Raagghhh'' Erza and Zoro were exchanging slashes with each other ''hey, you are very good'' he commented while having drawn two of his swords and Erza had out two swords too ''so are you, but you are not using your full power, right?'' she commented while smiling and he laughed ''you have good judgment, but…'' he said and both got their distance ''is it because I am a woman? There is nothing more insulting than pitying those who decided to enter the battlefield'' said a serious Erza while pointing her sword at him, making Zoro smile ''you are right, my apologies, and to fully apologize…'' he said while drawing his third sword and placing it in his mouth ''I will become serious''. He then jumped high ''Three Sword Style…'' he said and then spinning ''Black Rope Dragon Twister'', a huge tornado then enveloped Erza that began slashing her ''agh, in that case, Requip'' she shouted and then the tornado was repelled by an inside tornado ''what?'' he asked shocked as he suddenly saw Erza wearing a tribal like robe while holding an ornately oriented broadsword ''the Wind God Sword can control wind, take this'' she said as she unleashed a wave of wind that send Zoro crushing on a wall ''how exciting'' ''I agree'' said Erza serious while wearing now an armor with metal wings.

Sanji was in close combat with Gray who was trying to avoid as many kicks as possible while bruised,''Ice-Make: Lance'' , Gray unleashed several lances towards Sanji who then was walking on the air ''Diable Jambe: Poêle à Frire: Spectre'' he shouted as he began kicking repeatedly and unleashing balls of fire towards Gray who then jumped back to avoid them ''Ice-Make: Ice Impact'' he said while he took a pose, creating a huge hammer of ice that hit Sanji hard and throwing him down ''I have to admit, you are good'' said a bruised Sanji as he got up and lighted a cigar ''you too, I have never met someone with such strength in his legs'' said a fired up Gray. ''Agh'' Natsu was exchanging blows with Luffy whose hands were encased in black color ''hot, hot, hot, damn, you are good'' said Luffy while distancing himself and trying to cool his hands off ''you two, you use some weird magic'' commented a fired up Natsu, puzzling Luffy ''huh? I ate the Rubber-Rubber fruit and became a rubber man'' said a confused Luffy ''Natsu-san'' shouted Wendy who was with Charle and Happy ''I managed to evacuate most civilians, you can go all out!'' shouted Wendy.

Upon telling that, both smiled ''that's a relief'' they said in unison and Luffy's body began releasing steam while Natsu was enveloped in an aura of fire and lightning ''you are using a strange spell'' commented Natsu with a cold tone ''and you are using a cool power, I don't know what fruit you ate but it's strong'' commented Luffy and then both engaged in close combat, with Natsu receiving a lot of bruises and Luffy's hands began getting burned. Wendy suddenly began sniffing the air ''what's wrong Wendy?'' asked Charle concerned ''for some reason, it smells like rotten-'' ''fish?'' interrupted her Happy who was excited in the idea ''no, rotten flesh, and it's getting closer'' she said alerted and true to her words, from the alleys of Magnolia, numerous zombies began moving slowly towards Natsu and Luffy ''what are those things?'' wondered Zoro ''is this your doing?'' ''no it isn't'' replied Zoro and he along with Erza descended to Luffy's and Natsu's side while all the others did the same ''what are those things?'' wondered a creeped out Lucy '' those are zombies, but how did they appear without us noticing?'' wondered Erza while on guard, while Natsu smiled with ignited fists ''I don't know what's happening'' he said ''but this sure is an unexpected battle'' said a fired up Luffy ''let's go'' shouted everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail x One Piece Chapter 3: New family

''I don't know what's happening'' said Natsu ''but this sure is an unexpected battle'' said a fired up Luffy ''let's go'' shouted everyone as they divided themselves. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" shouted Natsu as he punched some zombies and the fire consumed them all, leaving only ashes "rubber-rubber whip" shouted Luffy as he extended his right foot horizontally and swept a dozen of zombies "sky dragon's roar" shouted Wendy as she unleashed a vortex from her mouth, which sent many zombies flying "requip" said Erza who then brought out a big hammer with a cross that turned to dust any zombie it touched "that's a nice weapon" commented Zoro as he unleashed a tornado that swept many zombies.

"Ice-Make: Silver" said Gray as a black tattoo appeared on him and the zombies got completely frozen "amazing" commented Sanji as he was kicking many zombies away "since they are zombies; my magic seems to be effective on them" said Gray as he was freezing many more. Suddenly, the number of zombies multiplied ''what the?" wondered Lucy as everyone grouped together again, faced with the threat of multiple zombies "this is not normal" commented Lucy "someone must be summoning them and they must be nearby" said Erza as she was purifying any zombie her hammer touched.

Then, a woman with a black hood, glasses and a skull necklace appeared on a roof and the zombies were slowly becoming particles that later disappeared with a snap of her fingers "who are you?" asked Erza while pointing her sword at her, with the woman chuckling. "Fufufu, my name is Teresa" she introduced herself while bowing "are you the one behind the abductions?" she asked dead serious "yes, me and my colleagues are behind it and while I would like to say more, it's time to leave" she said and a black portal opened behind her, "wait" said Erza "fufufu, don't worry, we will meet again and then take all of your souls so relax until then, Fairy Tail and Straw Hats" she said and then she disappeared along with the portal.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy confused "seems we were wrong about you" said Erza while bowing her head in apology "it's ok, it happens from time to time" said Luffy smiling "yeah, don't sweat it" said Nami "in that case, we have a way of repaying you" commented Lucy "yeah" said Natsu. "Oah, this sake is amazing" said an excited Zoro as he was drinking nonstop "right?" said a girl with brown hair and light blue swimsuit who was drinking from a barrel "this place is so lively" commented Luffy as he was looking around amazed "and with so many beautiful ladies" said Sanji in a perverted tone and upon seeing Mirajane, a geyser of blood erupted from his nose "um, are you alright?" she asked concerned and then Wendy wend towards him and began healing him. He then slowly opened his eyes "_what happened? Ah I see, I died and went to Heaven and this angel takes care of me_'' he said and then passed out again, much to Wendy's concern "don't worry, he is fine explained Chopper sighing "I see" replied Wendy unsure.

He then took a good look at her "that surely is a handy Devil Fruit" he said, making Wendy tilt up her head in confusion "I don't know what a devil fruit is, but this is a guild of mages" she explained politely. "A guild of what?" asked Franky confused and then, Mirajane along with her siblings transformed into Luffy, Sanji and Nami much to their surprise and shock "I heard that in some faraway regions of the world there are people that possess powers without eating Devil Fruits, but to think that they would be mages, incredible…" explained Robin who couldn't believe her eyes "amazing!" said Luffy while extending his neck and looking at the siblings upside down, with them undoing their transformations bowing. "Hey, can you make meat appear out of nothing?" asked an excited Luffy "um, while there _is_ magic that can do that, there are numerous styles which we don't know" explained Mirajane politely "oh I see" said Luffy who seemed to understand.

Then, a short bearded man appeared on stage "ekhem" he said and everyone turned their attention "Master Makarov" said everyone "taking what happened into account, it seems that a storm is coming. This incident must be the work of Black Arts users" "black arts?" asked Luffy "yes, a series of evil magics that toy with the balance of life and death" he explained Makarov with a grim look, to the Straw Hats' horror "totally not _super_" said Franky shocked "right, in fact, we have a case of necromancers, mages with absolute command over the dead". Upon saying that, the crew thought about those they lost and got angry in the thought of them being controlled by evil mages "I will kill them" said Zoro with anger "I understand you anger but for the time being, we must try to find some clues about who did it and where to find them" "Master is right. This is clearly the work of experts and so, we must tread carefully" commented Erza skeptical.

Natsu then got on top of a table smiling "hehe, we will find them and kick their ass, after all, we have some new family" said Natsu with flaming fists "you mean us?" asked Luffy curious "of course" said Lucy "you are good guys and also helped us, so we consider you friends" explained a happy Gay "Fairy Tail is a guild of bonds. It doesn't matter if you are pirates or not, everyone here bonds and become friends" explained Erza, with the Straw Hats giving heartwarming smiles "let's all work together to crush those criminals!" shouted a fired up Makarov, earning the cheers of the guild "you bet" said both Natsu and Luffy as they fist pumped.

In a beach somewhere, Teresa appeared by teleportation and removed her hood while entering a wrecked ship "I have returned Captain" she said by bowing "so, what's your report?" asked a hooded man whose eyes were shining green "our targets met each other and are now in the guild of Fairy Tail" she reported while looking down "fufufu, excellent" he replied pleased "what should we do?" "let them be for the time being, since we also need to gather more power. In the meantime, go along with the others and hunt lesser guilds" he said "as you wish" she replied and disappeared "your souls will belong to me soon, Straw Hats and Fairy Tail" he said while laughing.


End file.
